


Phone a Friend

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke does not ask Bellamy for tips on having a threesome because she's hoping to have a threesome with him. He's just the only person she knows personally who has actuallyhada threesome, so he seems like her best resource.And when the opportunity to have a threesome with him presents itself, it's not like she's going to just say no.





	Phone a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> getting in just under the wire to not break my streak of posting fic on my birthday, woo!!
> 
> anyway, per the tags/summary, all the explicit sex in this fic is Bellarke having threesomes while pretending they're not in love with each other. if you're not into explicit Bellarke sex with Gina and/or Roan, turn back now. but in terms of ~*~feelings~*~, it's all Bellarke

"How do you have a threesome?"

Bellamy chokes on his beer, which makes Clarke grin. She might have planned that. It's his own fault for being the way that he is. He always comes out with them, but he's older, and convinced that as Octavia's brother, he needs to babysit the rest of the group, which is just--well, it's _so_ Bellamy. 

But she knows, from his sister's horrified stories, that he isn't _always_ like this. He is, in fact, willing and able to have fun. He just has some stupid ideas about how he can't have fun _with them_ , because they're in college and he's out of college. But, seriously, he's _twenty-five_ , and Clarke is twenty-two. He does not need to act as a chaperone. If he's going to hang out, he should do it, instead of pretending he's their keeper.

"What?" he splutters.

"I hear you've had threesomes. How did you make that happen?"

"Uh, not to be a dick, but you're a cute bisexual girl. I've heard it's not exactly rocket science to find people who want threesomes with cute bisexual girls."

"Okay, yeah, but--that's not what I'm looking for."

He huffs. "Oh, duh. You're asking me how to get a threesome, but you're not looking for a threesome. That makes sense."

"Not that kind of threesome." She wets her lips, feeling the embarrassment creep up her neck. She's curious, and fucking with him a little, but--she's nervous too. She really does want to know, and Bellamy's her best resource, but that doesn't make it not awkward. "I don't know, being some couple's third person just feels weird to me? Especially, like--maybe if I knew a couple that was looking instead of strangers, that would be okay. But I don't, so--how did you do it?"

"What makes you so sure I've had a threesome?" he asks, which he should _know_ is a stupid question. 

"Your sister told me."

"Why the fuck did that ever come up?" he grumbles, and Clarke smiles.

"Come on, _one time two girls walked out of my brother's room_ is such a great story. She couldn't resist when we were telling worst hookup stories."

"And now you think I'm an expert."

"I think you've had at least one more threesome than I have. So, how did it happen?"

"It's not really a very helpful story." He takes a sip from his drink, shrugs like he's shaking out his shoulders. "A couple girls I knew wanted to have a threesome. They asked if I wanted to be their third. I don't have threesome life hacks, sorry." 

There's something in his posture that makes Clarke suspect he's not done, so she sips at her drink and waits, letting him talk himself around to saying whatever else he wants to say.

"So, seriously, why are you asking? You really want to have a threesome?"

"Why wouldn't I want to have a threesome?"

"Honestly, I know it's supposed to be every female-inclined guy's fantasy to have sex with two girls at the same time, but it stressed me out."

Clarke laughs, delighted. "It _stressed you out_? Really?"

"There's a lot going on, okay?" he grumbles. "I'm not used to splitting focus like that. I had fun, don't get me wrong, but I was worrying the whole time that one of them was going to feel left out or like she wasn't getting off enough or whatever. I think they're kind of overrated."

It's probably the cutest thing she's ever heard anyone say about threesomes, and she tries not to grin too hard. He'd probably think it was weird. "Did they have fun?"

"Apparently." He clucks his tongue. "We, uh, actually did it a couple times, so, yeah. They liked it. And like I said, I did too, but--I don't actually like it more than one-on-one. Not that you shouldn't, uh--if you want to try it out, you should. Good to have new experiences, or whatever."

"But you don't have any tips."

"I don't know, did you try googling it?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of hits for porn."

His mouth tugs up for a smile. "Yeah, that sounds right. If I think of anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

He sips his drink. "Good luck, I guess."

"I'll try not to stress too much if it happens."

That makes him laugh. "Yeah, you know. Just relax and be yourself."

"Think of England." She pauses. "And maybe another country too, just to be safe. Just so England isn't getting all my attention."

He rolls his eyes, but he can't keep a smile off his face. "Shut up, Clarke."

*

Two weeks later, Clarke is sitting at the bar, doing some reading on her phone for class because her life is, in all honesty, a little bit sad, when Bellamy slides onto the stool next to her and says, "So I think I just have one of those faces."

"Yeah, you definitely have a face," she says, flashing him a quick grin. "That was one of the first things I noticed about you." He huffs, and Clarke realizes he looks kind of twitchy and nervous, so she straightens and gives him her full attention. "What?"

"You see that girl I was flirting with?" he asks.

"She was cute. Do you want a high five?"

"No, uh--we were talking and she was like, I've always wanted a threesome, but I never knew how to get one. So--" He rubs the back of his neck. "Not to be weird, but I found you part of a threesome."

Her brain was kind of breaking, but that snaps her back. "Part of a threesome?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys could find a guy. Or a girl, I guess. Whatever you want."

He's not looking at her, and there's a flush on his neck, so--yeah, he knows exactly what's going on. Of course he knows.

"I don't think girls tell you they're looking for threesomes unless they want you to be involved," she teases.

"You did," he points out, and she doesn't let herself blush. It takes a lot of effort.

"I asked you for _pointers_."

"Well, my pointer is, that girl wants a threesome," he says. "So--whatever you want to do with that."

It's an awkward situation, but Bellamy isn't stupid. He had to know what she'd be thinking, and he came over to talk to her anyway. And he probably told the girl he was talking to her about threesomes. The girl is assuming that this hookup is going to involve her and Bellamy.

Clarke is so fucking wet.

"What do you want to do with it?" she asks.

"Me?"

"I saw her looking at you, she wants you involved. We really have all parts of a threesome here. If you're up for it. Otherwise, you guys should find a different third. Or just, you know. You fuck her. I'm pretty sure she'd live without a threesome. So--your call."

"My call?"

"Maybe it would be good," she says, with a kind of forced cheer. "You know, we'd both be focusing on her. You don't have to worry about me having a good time, because we're not like that."

"Not like what?"

"We're both sleeping with her, we're not sleeping with each other."

"I feel like you don't get how threesomes work," he says, but he's smiling a little. 

"You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." He studies her, like he's trying to find evidence that she's not actually cool with this hidden in her face. Which would be quite a trick, because she's incredibly cool with this. She wants it to happen so much it's kind of unreal. "You sure?" he asks. He's still Bellamy. "I'm not going to be offended if you don't want to have a threesome with me. Just felt like kind of a waste to not tell you."

"I'm sure," she says. "Come on, introduce me."

The girl's name is Gina, and Clarke is kind of worried that she's not going to be into the whole threesome thing, but she looks Clarke up and down and smirks, asks if they want to stick around or just go back to her place. Clarke's whole body is thrumming, practically alive with need, and Bellamy just smiles.

"You live far?" he asks.

"Right upstairs, actually. I'm a bartender here most nights."

"Cool," says Bellamy. "Lead the way."

The arousal turns into nervousness as they head upstairs, and to her surprise, Bellamy seems to notice, reaching back and giving her hand a quick squeeze and a smile. And it really _does_ make her feel better. This is Bellamy. Even if it gets awkward, they're not going to just give up on each other. They'll be cool.

"I've never done anything like this before," Gina admits.

"I haven't either," says Clarke. "But Bellamy's an expert."

"I'm not an _expert_. I've had a couple threesomes."

"That's a couple more than we've had," says Clarke. Her first impulse is to step into him, toy with the curls at the base of his neck, the way she would if this was a normal hookup, but--she should be flirting with Gina. It's just weird, with both of them here.

Maybe Bellamy had a point about threesomes.

"Just relax," he says, giving her half a smile. "Remember, be yourself. Think of at least two countries."

"Shut up," says Clarke, and cocks her head at Gina. "So, do you like girls, or just into threesomes?"

"Like girls," she says. 

"Good." She leans in to press her lips against Gina's, getting a feel for her mouth. But she is aware, unavoidably, of Bellamy, the way he's watching them, the way he's _here_. 

It might not be possible to have a threesome with Bellamy without actually fucking Bellamy. But she's not quite ready to give up on the dream.

"This was your idea," she tells Gina, with a smile. "What are you into?"

Gina flushes. "I'm just supposed to tell you my threesome fantasies?"

"No time like the present," says Bellamy. "If you're going to have a threesome, you might as well have the threesome you want to have."

"I've got a strap-on," Gina offers. "I know it's probably, like, probably going to be a mess, but I've always wanted to ride a guy while a girl rides me. Or Clarke could wear the strap-on, but--"

"No," says Clarke, quickly. No Bellamy's dick in her. It's a rule. Or at least a guideline. "You should wear it. That sounds hot. But we should fool around first. Where's the bedroom?"

The three of them stretch out on the bed, Gina between her and Bellamy, and Clarke kisses Gina's neck while she and Bellamy make out, slides her hand up under Gina's shirt to grope her breasts, listens to Gina moan as Bellamy gets his leg between hers. If Gina notices that their focus is mostly on her, she doesn't seem to mind, and Clarke still gets to enjoy Bellamy tugging of his shirt, and when he hesitates on his jeans, she's the one who gets the button. Just so he knows she's cool with it.

Not that she's thought about his dick that often, but it's just as perfect as she (very occasionally) assumed it would be, large and hard and slightly curved, and she's only a little jealous when Gina wraps her fingers around him like it's no big deal. But it's easy to slide her own hand between Gina's legs and play with her clit, to just appreciate the aesthetics and mostly ignore the part of her brain that's reminding her that it's _Bellamy_ who's this hot.

It gets a little harder when he takes Gina's hand off his dick and pushes her onto her back, settling in to slide his tongue inside her while Clarke works her clit. She can feel his hair brushing against her fingers, and it's soft and thick and perfect, and she can't help imagining his mouth on _her_ instead, her hand tangled in his curls.

But this is really hot too.

Gina comes, gasping and shaking, and Bellamy makes sure she gets another before he pulls back. His mouth is slick, and it's fucking _obscene_. Clarke is kind of ridiculously into it.

And then Gina says, "I need to get the strap-on, can you take care of her? I don't want to get too ahead on orgasms."

Bellamy glances up at Clarke, and she wets her lips, trying not to squirm too obviously. She wants that. Fuck, does she want it. But--she doesn't want to make it weird.

Bellamy's eyes are dark as he watches her. "Yeah, I got her." 

Gina's harness is in the other room, which is kind of a relief, because Clarke can say, "I'm going to get off, you don't have to."

There's a pause, and then he leans in to nuzzle her neck, pressing a kiss under her jaw that makes her shiver. "Can I, though?" he asks, like _she's_ the one doing him a favor.

Her legs fall open of their own accord, but he waits until she breathes, "Please," before he lets his fingers start to rub against her entrance. His mouth is open against her shoulder, and she makes it until his fingers slide inside her before she tugs him up for a greedy kiss.

She comes with him relentlessly stroking her g-spot, breaking the kiss only to gasp out his name.

He flops onto his back, looking breathless and dazed himself, and she's about to offer to help him out when she sees Gina, watching them with a smirk, and remembers that they're not alone. They've got a plan.

"Good?" Gina asks. She _is_ gorgeous, and girls wearing strap-ons are kind of a kink for her. 

"Awesome," says Bellamy, and Clarke doesn't think it's just her imagination, that his voice has gone rougher. "Let me grab a condom."

Clarke moves a little so he can get up, and she makes sure to keep her focus on Gina instead of watching him walking. He does lean down to give Gina a kiss, soft and warm, and then Gina's settling in next to her.

"Do you guys hook up a lot?" Gina asks, sounding more curious than anything.

Clarke considers her options and settles on, "Not a ton."

Bellamy comes back in and then there's some awkward coordination, and it is messy and kind of uncomfortable and not totally effective, but Gina comes fast and quick, and then Bellamy, and then Gina pushes Clarke onto the bed and fucks another orgasm out of her, and they lie in the afterglow for a few minutes before she and Bellamy start getting dressed.

Gina sees them out, and they walk to the train together in silence, Bellamy's hands stuffed in his pockets. It's not as awkward as she thought it would be, considering she still wants to drag him down and kiss him, ask him if he'll come home with her.

"We're good?" he finally asks, right before his stop.

"We're good," she confirms, and he smiles.

*

Clarke knew she was attracted to Bellamy before. If she's honest, she knew she was more than attracted to Bellamy, and was actually kind of into him, but it never seemed like a big deal. Bellamy was basically out of reach, and even if she's planning to stay in town after graduation, it doesn't mean they'll remain friends, once Octavia is gone. And just because he kind of slept with her once, it doesn't mean he wants to do it again. Threesomes don't count. They're a separate thing. So nothing's really _changed_.

It still feels like something has, of course, and she's nervous about the first time she sees him after, but he just gives her a smile and says, "Hey, Clarke," and she smiles back, and neither of them says a thing about the threesome. They tease each other and talk shit and it's basically like she's never had his fingers inside her. She graduates from college on schedules and pretends she's going to be done with him, but she only makes it a week after everyone else leaves town before she texts: _I'm bored, want to be alcoholics?_

 _You're already an alcoholic_ , he responds, almost immediately. _Where are we going?_

She thinks about suggesting Gina's bar, but it feels dangerous, so she goes with a dive he likes instead, and he brings Miller and Murphy. It doesn't feel like his avoiding a date--he and Miller socialize in a pack, for their own safety, and Murphy just loves drinking--and it even reassures her a little. This is their vibe now: friends who hang out. Real friends, not some girl his sister knows whom he's semi-babysitting. Clarke starts bringing her new coworkers, Monty, and Raven is still in town too, so they end up with a pretty decent social circle.

She still remembers what it was like, kissing him frantically while he finger-fucked her, but she remembers all kinds of awesome sex she's had. It's not like he's the only one.

It's Raven who first asks, "So, you're fucking Bellamy?"

Clarke chokes, looks around in a semi-panic, but he's nowhere near them. "What? No. I'm not fucking Bellamy."

"So it was just one time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Gina told me."

They've encountered Gina a few times since the threesome, and it's always been pretty non-awkward. None of them have mentioned it, and they interact with her as a bartender and friendly acquaintance, and Clarke thought everything was fine. She knew Raven had been chatting with her, but it didn't seem like anything to worry about.

Now, it feels bad.

"That wasn't fucking Bellamy," Clarke says. "Threesomes are different."

"Uh huh."

"They are! It's--I'm not fucking Gina either."

"But you fucked her."

"She fucked me," Clarke says, without thinking, and then feels kind of guilty. "Why were you talking about this?"

Raven's not impressed. "Talking about how ridiculous your friends are is a great way to hit on people. I was telling her how you and Bellamy obviously needed to fuck the sexual tension away, and she told me you already did."

Clarke rubs her face. "It's a long story. But, yeah, I guess we did."

"You should probably do it again. The first time didn't take."

"Thanks." She worries her lip. "You're hitting on Gina?"

"Yeah. Didn't sound like you were interested in something long-term with her, so--not a big deal, right? She said you guys were cool. One and done."

"One and done," Clarke agrees. "With Bellamy too."

"Yeah, that just seems stupid. But it's working for me. Can't wait to tell Gina a threesome doesn't count as sex with Bellamy. That's gold."

"Glad I'm helping," she mutters, but--she can't quite let it go. If Raven's willing to talk to her about this, she'll take it. Not talking about it sucks. "It is different, right? It's not like he was fucking _me_."

Raven regards her. "I've never had a threesome," she finally says. "But I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to fuck everyone involved."

"I told him I wanted to have one," Clarke admits. "So it wasn't, like--he wasn't even planning to be involved. But Gina asked him, not me, so I talked him into it."

Raven thinks it over, watching Clarke. "I had no idea you guys had hooked up with Gina when I brought it up. Actually thought I fucked it up with her, but it's not like I was really expecting her to have fucked both of you. But she was just like, yeah, I was kind of figuring he'd ask her, I thought they had something going on. So--if you're into him, you should go for it. If you ask me."

Clarke's eye finds Bellamy automatically, and he's already looking her way, if not at her. He smiles when he catches her eye, and she smiles back.

"Good to know," she says. "I'll think about it."

*

The next week, Murphy wants to go to an actual dance club because he's got a thing for the DJ.

"I didn't think you had things for people," Miller says.

"I'm asexual, not aromantic. Check your privilege, Nathan."

Miller's frown deepens. "Dude, you are not going to get oppression olympics with _me_ , are you?"

"I'm just saying, I have a lot of resources. Intersectionality. It's a thing."

"I honestly can't tell if you're one of those dicks co-opting social justice to push your own agenda or you really care about this," Miller says, after a long pause, like he really is trying to figure it out.

"I can be both," says Murphy. "Come on, Emori says all the drinks are neon and a million proof. You're going to enjoy yourself."

Clarke's not convinced, but the prospect of Murphy actually having feelings for someone is kind of academically fascinating, and everyone else is going, so of course she's going to go too. If for no other reason then she really wants to see Bellamy's reaction to the place. She assumes he hates all music kids today listen to, is scared of both strobe and black lights, and wants everyone off his lawn.

And, not surprisingly, she's right about all that. What she doesn't see coming is that everyone else is kind of--coupled up. Murphy's hitting on the DJ, who is super cute and has awesome tattoos, Raven brought Gina, and Miller and Monty are on the verge of hooking up, so that leaves her and Bellamy. Which happens a lot, but--all there really is to _do_ is dance. It's too loud to talk, and the bar doesn't even have stools.

"Dance?" she shouts at him, and he gives her a wry smile.

"I'm a really shitty dancer!"

"Shots and then dancing!" she says, and he laughs.

"Don't get pissed if I step on your feet!"

They get a round of shots and down them, but Bellamy still looks a little freaked about the dance floor. Clarke isn't exactly a great dancer herself, but the nice thing about clubs is that no one cares as long as you don't get in their way, so she just takes his hand and tugs him out, finding a spot for them where the lights aren't as intense and they aren't close to any speakers. She can see him watching her as she positions his hands on her waist, and she puts hers around his neck.

"It's like being in middle school but really fucking loud," he tells her.

"This way no one else will try to hit on you and discover your total lack of game," she tells him, and he grins.

"Thanks."

"What are friends for?"

It's maybe a weird thing to say to someone you've had a threesome with, but Bellamy doesn't call her out on it. He just starts sort of moving to the music, and she follows his lead for about thirty seconds, until she realizes he actually has no sense of rhythm at all, and gets him following her lead instead.

It's fairly chaste, as dancing goes. As the place gets more crowded, they move closer together, so there isn't _quite_ enough room for Jesus between them, but it's pretty close. Bellamy's hands stay on her waist, and she doesn't let her fingers tangle in his hair. It's not exactly platonic, but it's about as close as it can be, and it's fun too. And Bellamy keeps leaning in to point out people in weird outfits, and the brush of his lips against her ear is hotter than anything else that's happening.

They take a break so he can hit the bathroom, and Clarke goes to the bar to get them another round of drinks. There's a guy leaning against it, watching her, but his gaze is open and curious, not predatory, so Clarke gives him a smile. He's probably only a few years older than Bellamy, but his outfit and personal grooming habits make him look kind of like a time traveling pirate who doesn't totally understand how fashion works in this decade, so he's trying to conform to a standard of coolness that is ever so slightly outdated. It's like the uncanny valley of club wear.

But he's hot, so whatever. 

He slides down the bar to her, leaning in to be heard over the music. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you. Or your boyfriend. But you seemed safer."

That's unexpected. "Yeah? What unsafe stuff were you hoping to talk about?"

Even though he started the conversation, he takes a second to consider her, like he's still not sure. And then he says, "I thought you might be interested in a third for the night. If you're not, of course, I apologize, but--" He smiles. "Fortune favors the bold."

When Clarke thinks about it (which is not often), she doesn't really imagine people actually _asking_ for threesomes in clubs. She sort of figured it would be like those guys who just drift around the dance floor looking for unattached women who don't shove them away when they try to join them, but with couples instead of women. But that probably wouldn't actually get a lot bites, so maybe time pirate actually knows what he's doing. Because--Clarke is kind of thinking about it. The guy is attractive, and, well, he wants to sleep with her _and Bellamy_.

Which means she'd get to sleep with Bellamy again.

"We might be," she tells him. "Let me check."

When she looks around, she spots Bellamy by the bathroom door, looking at his phone in the deliberate way he does when he's not looking at something else, so he probably saw the pirate guy and is trying to give her space to get her flirt on. Which is considerate of him, if unnecessary.

She bumps her shoulder against his. "I have one of those faces too," she says, when he leans in. "Or maybe I just got credit for yours." He cocks his head, confused, and she smiles. "The guy at the bar wants to have a threesome."

Bellamy barks out a sharp laugh. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She can see him thinking it over, and she waits for him, not wanting to push. Honestly, she's kind of curious what he'll say.

"With both of us?"

"It's not really much of a threesome with just one of us. He thinks we're dating, so," she adds, with a wave of her hand.

"And you want to?"

It's a more than valid question. It's the most logical question. Even if, in her opinion, telling him about it should count as tacit endorsement. He's allowed to want her to say it.

"You've never done a threesome with another guy, right?"

He snorts. "I don't need this for my own personal edification, Clarke. It's not on my bucket list. But--" His gaze cuts away from her to the guy. "If you want to, I'm in."

Clarke thinks about it for half a second. "Nope."

He raises his eyebrows. "You don't want to?"

"It's not enough. You're not allowed to have a threesome just for me. If you're not interested, we're not doing it."

"I'm pretty sure you could find another guy."

It's true, but beside the point, as far as she's concerned. "I'm not going home with _two_ guys I don't know."

He winces. A part of him is still a babysitter at heart. "Yeah, okay."

"I don't really care." It's about ninety percent true; if they don't have a threesome with the random pirate guy, it's not going to be a huge loss. Her biggest regret will be missing out on getting to be with Bellamy again. "I'd be cool if we did it and cool if we didn't."

"Let me talk to the guy," says Bellamy, gruff. "I don't even know if I'm into him."

Clarke slides her arm into his, feeling stupidly proud. Like Raven said, you don't have a threesome if you don't want to fuck everyone involved, and Bellamy already knows he doesn't mind fucking _her_.

They find out the pirate guy's name is Roan, he's a lawyer, and he's here for his cousin's bachelorette party, which explains a lot about his attire and attitude. None of them mention the threesome, but Clarke thinks Roan knows it's Bellamy's call too, and is happy to just wait for the verdict.

They finish a round of drinks and then Bellamy clears his throat. "You guys want to get out of here?" he offers, and Clarke smiles.

They go to his place, on the grounds that it's closest, and he feels safer with Roan knowing his address than hers. Clarke's only been there a handful of times, but she likes it. She knows Bellamy thinks it's kind of small and shabby, but Clarke thinks it's nice. It feels like him, in all the best ways. It feels like a home.

And she's nervous again, so she needs all the help she can get.

"This something you do often?" Bellamy asks Roan, as he unlocks the door.

"Not often. When the mood strikes."

Bellamy nods, glances at Clarke and then turns his attention back to Roan. "We've never done this with a guy before," he says. "So if you have ideas, go for it."

Roan considers the two of them right back. Clarke hasn't been _trying_ to act like Bellamy's girlfriend, but she's not actually worried that she's not convincing. For one thing, by all accounts, she's a natural at it, and, for another, she doesn't even know if Roan _cares_ that they're dating. She never actually confirmed it; he just assumed.

But he must still think that, because he smirks at Bellamy and says, "Honestly, I can't stop thinking about your mouth on her."

Clarke swallows hard. It's not like she wasn't already wet and ready, but Bellamy's mouth is one of her top fantasies, and now it's all she can think about too.

"And you're watching?" Bellamy asks. His voice sounds very normal, so it's a good thing he's doing the talking.

"For a start," he says.

Bellamy's tongue darts out to wet his lips, which just gives Clarke a vivid flashback to him settled between Gina's legs while Clarke played with her clit. "Sounds like a good start," he says. "Bedroom's in here."

He puts his hand on the small of Clarke's back as he guides her, and she leans against his shoulder, reassuring. If he's fine with this, she's fine with this.

More than fine, but he doesn't need to know that. There's no need to make things weirder than they already are.

Maybe Bellamy gets it, because his first move once they get into his room is to kiss her, a long, warm kiss that has her melting into his arms. It's easy to stop thinking, and when he pulls back to tug her shirt off, she lets him take it. His mouth trails down her neck, her chest, and he undoes her bra with one hand and lets it fall, more interested in kissing every inch of her breasts. Her hands sink into his hair, which feels just as perfect as she always thought it would, and she gasps his name when his tongue swirls around her nipple.

A creak catches her attention, and she sees Roan, stripped down to boxers, stretching out on the bed to watch them. Clarke's never thought of this as a particular kink of hers, and she's not convinced she's enjoying this _more_ with Roan here, but it certainly doesn't hurt.

"That's good," she murmurs. Roan probably wants to hear. "God, he has the best fucking mouth. You should get him to suck your dick too, he's just--" 

Bellamy's teeth scrape over her nipple, and she loses her voice in another moan. 

"We can't have him doing all the work," Roan teases. "I'm sure your mouth would feel amazing on my dick too."

"I'm sure," Clarke agrees, but Bellamy's hand is undoing the button on her jeans, so it's hard to really think much about Roan. 

Bellamy pushes her jeans down, and she steps out of them so she can spread her legs for him. But he doesn't slide his fingers in yet, just keeps going with his mouth, kissing down her stomach, pausing to get her leg over his shoulder. His eyes flick up to hers for just a second, and she cards her fingers through his hair, smiles.

It's enough for him, and he leans in, presses a kiss against her clit before he starts to suck it. Her eyes slide shut and her head drops back, hips pushing into his mouth. He feels perfect, wet and hot, alternating between working her with his tongue and gentle suction, and it's so close to perfect.

"Fingers," she gasps. "Bellamy, please, I want--"

"Okay," he says. "I got you."

It's just as good as she remembers, the curve of his fingers inside her, stroking her just right, and she's whimpering and desperate in no time, and coming not much after, legs turning to jelly. Bellamy gives her a second, kisses her thigh, and then slides his fingers out of her again, scoops her up and brings her to the bed.

His smile is so soft and warm, she can't help thinking he means it.

"Good?" he asks, and it takes her a second to realize he's asking Roan, not her.

"Perfect. In fact, I think _you've_ earned a blow job."

"I never say no to a blow job," Bellamy says. He tugs off his own shirt and kicks of his jeans, and then he climbs over Clarke to kiss Roan. It's pretty hot, objectively speaking, and Clarke settles in on the bed to watch them make out. Roan rolls them over quickly, tugs Bellamy's boxers off, and Clarke watches him kiss down Bellamy's chest until he reaches his dick.

When she cuddles into Bellamy's side, she tells herself it's so she can get a better view. But Bellamy kisses her hair, and she can't really make herself believe it.

Roan sucks dick like he does it a lot, taking Bellamy deeper than Clarke thinks she could and letting him push his hips up into his mouth. Bellamy moans and gasps, and the way his head is turned, Clarke can't help noticing the perfect column of his neck, and she presses her lips under his jaw, tasting the sweat there. She can always say she got carried away in the moment, if he calls her out on it.

But he catches her chin and tilts her head up for a real kiss, hot and wet and desperate, so maybe he's not going to.

He breaks the kiss when he comes, and Roan swallows neatly, pulling back from Bellamy's dick to look at Clarke. It's his turn, and she's ready for more too, honestly. Bellamy getting his dick sucked is unspeakably hot.

"I bet if Roan fucks me now, you'll be ready to fuck me after he's done," she tells Bellamy, and he groans.

"Fuck. I bet I will."

She raises her eyebrows at Roan. "Got a condom?"

"Of course."

Bellamy rolls on his side to kiss her shoulder while Roan roots around in his jeans. "Good?" he asks, soft.

"Good," she says.

Clarke's always been a big fan of getting fucked hard and long, but before it was always something that she did with girls. Strap-ons really _are_ a thing for her, and one of her best ever sex experiences was Niylah fucking her for _hours_ , until she couldn't take it anymore.

So, honestly, she's looking forward to getting fucked hard by two guys. It's kind of a fantasy of hers, but she didn't think it was ever going to happen.

She especially didn't think it was going to happen when she was still snuggled in to Bellamy's side, his nose buried in her hair. He's watching Roan roll the condom on, and Clarke's never felt so safe hooking up with a stranger before.

The buddy system should be more of a thing when it comes to sex.

"Ready?" Roan asks, and she she nods, but he doesn't start right away. Instead, he leans in for a kiss. He tastes like alcohol and cool air and Bellamy's come, and it's a fine kiss, but it doesn't send sparks racing down her spine like kissing Bellamy does.

It's almost like she's not in love with Roan or something.

He slides his fingers in her, making sure she's still wet enough, which she definitely is, and then he's pushing inside her. It's been a while since she had an actual person's dick in her, and it's always a little different, adjusting to that, but Roan gives her the time she needs, and when she starts to move, he follows her lead. Bellamy slides his arm under her so he can grope her breast too, pressing his lips against her jaw, and it's so _much_ , she can't even think. She just closes her eyes and lets them take care of her, and she gets off twice before Roan comes.

"I'm getting so many more orgasms than you," she says, grinning at Bellamy.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm enjoying yours too." He leans in to kiss her. "You want me to fuck you too, or are you done?"

"I _really_ want you to fuck me," she says, and his smile looks like it might split his face open.

"Cool. Let me grab a condom."

Roan settles in on the bed again, and Clarke leans against him mostly because it feels polite. It's not as intimate as it was with Bellamy, but he's a stranger, so she can't imagine he's offended.

And then, Bellamy is sliding on top of her, opening her legs so he can settle between them, and she honestly barely remembers Roan even exists. All she can see is Bellamy.

He's kissing her as he slides in, and he keeps on kissing her as he fucks her, oddly gentle in contrast to his hard, perfect thrusts.

She's not sure how many times she gets off; it's all kind of a blur of heat and pleasure, lots of small orgasms or one unending one, and Bellamy's mouth on hers, but by the time he comes, she's boneless and sated and not sure she's ever going to be able to move again.

"I think we wiped her out," Roan says, amused, and Bellamy grins and kisses him quickly.

"That was the plan, yeah."

Roan rolls off the bed to get dressed, and Bellamy follows him, ever the attentive host. Clarke knows she should get up too, but Bellamy won't mind if she needs a little longer to recover. And it would just be unspeakably awkward to leave with _Roan_. He probably thinks she's staying the night.

Which sounds really nice, now that she thinks about it.

"Jesus, at least get under the covers before you go to sleep," he teases, and Clarke jerks up, realizes she'd already fallen half-asleep.

"I'll be ready to go in a minute," she says.

The bed sags as he sits down next to her. "You don't have to leave," he says. And then his hand finds hers, and he squeezes her fingers. "I, uh--I really don't want you to leave."

She tugs, and he settles in next to her. He just pulled on boxers and his t-shirt to walk Roan out, and Clarke tugs the shirt off again so she can snuggle in against his chest. His arms come up around her, and he kisses her hair.

She has to bury her smile against his neck. "I feel kind of bad," she admits. "I wasn't thinking about what Roan wanted _at all_."

He laughs. "Yeah, uh--threesomes definitely aren't a great fit for me. Not that often. I'd rather just focus on you." He tilts her chin up, eyes scanning her face for a second, and she just leans in to kiss him herself when he takes too long making up his mind.

He's smiling into the kiss, and it feels different, with no one else around. She's so sure.

"Yeah," he says, to her unspoken statement. He maneuvers them under the covers and tugs her against him. "This is a lot better. Let's just do this."

Clarke closes her eyes and burrows in. "Yeah. This works for me."

*

They've been dating for three months when Clarke accidentally picks up a girl at a bar. She's not really thinking about it, doesn't even realize she's flirting until Maya's face clouds in confusion at the mention of her boyfriend.

And then she says, " _Oh_ ," and flushes. "Are you guys--"

They haven't really talked about the threesome thing again. Not that they need to talk about it, exactly; they had some good threesomes, and now they're dating. The threesome subject hasn't come up, but the opportunity also hasn't presented itself since Roan. It's not like they ever said they were off the table. Just not something to do that often.

"Sometimes," says Clarke. "I can check with him, if you're interested."

Maya bites her lip, ducking her head. She's really cute, and--it was fun, the last time. Clarke likes it in the same way she sometimes likes putting on a strap-on and fucking Bellamy; it's not something she cares about doing every day, but she's always happy to do it if one of them is in the mood.

And she kind of is.

"Is he cute?" Maya asks.

"He's so cute," says Clarke, and they're still chatting when Bellamy shows up, leaning against Clarke's back and pressing his lips against her temple.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"No problem. This is Maya. You want to take her home?"

He laughs, and it's so _nice_. Clarke's never had a relationship like the one she has with Bellamy, where she can tell him anything, one where she never worries about his knowing what she's thinking. Where she trusts him, always, unconditionally.

"We're doing that again?" he asks. 

"We could do that sometimes, right? It's fun." She flashes Maya a smile. "Sorry, do you want us to do this in private?"

"No. Honestly, it's kind of interesting to watch."

Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder. "It is fun. And I get you off all the time, so I'm not even going to worry I'm not paying enough attention to you."

"You definitely are."

"I definitely am," he agrees. "I'm game if you guys are. I've got a soft spot for threesomes."

"Such a romantic," Clarke teases, and flags Gina down to get him a drink.

"The most romantic non-poly threesomes in town, that's me," he agrees.

"That's _us_ ," she says, and his face breaks into a brilliant, stupid grin.

"Yeah. That's us."


End file.
